The Sex Lives of Super Soldiers and Ex-Assassins
by ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: This is basically a series of Stucky porn one-shots with feelings thrown in there too. Literally, it's just sex and feelings. [Each chapter is a self-contained fic so you can read any of them separately, but they do link into each other slightly so make sense as a multi-chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Vanilla

ghostlywhitedirewolf

* * *

><p>AN: I have around 30 one-shots mapped out so far, but some of them are kinda samey, so please, please submit some to my tumblr so that I can add them to the list<br>Just a pretty vanilla one to start us off. This came out a little more schmoopy than I intended, but oh well. I kinda like it :)

**Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: ghostlywhitedirewolf**

\/\/\/

Bucky slammed the door to their apartment closed as he entered, hands full of shopping bags that appeared to be filled with ice cream and other items of comfort food.

"We having a slumber party in here, Buck?" Steve asked warily, eyeing the other man as he dumped the food bags onto the kitchen counter and began to unload them.

Bucky glared at him and shook his head. "Lucy told me that I had to do things that I wanted to, purely because I wanted to, rather than through necessity. I still have one of Stark's credit cards, so I did."

Standing up, Steve moved from the couch to the kitchen island, watching as Bucky unloaded his purchases, his best friend's face portraying a steely determination mixed with some grim satisfaction.

"So you bought literally everything in Wal-Mart?"

Bucky let out a bark of laughter and examined the bags before him.

"Not quite; I didn't buy any Spam," he replied and Steve laughed too, relaxing as he realised that Bucky wasn't upset.

Even now he didn't think he could face up to the thought of eating spam after the war. That had been the chosen 'meat' for the soldiers throughout and Steve wasn't sure that he could stomach it again.

"So, what are we going to do with all this food?"

Bucky smirked and reached into the satchel that Steve was pretty sure Sam had talked him into buying– along with the skinny jeans and long sleeved Henley that he was currently sporting –and pulled out a selection of DVDs. "We are having a movie night with all the stuff that is still on both of our lists."

\/\/\/

It took Steve a good few minutes longer than he'd like to admit to realise that Bucky was no longer watching the movie, the man instead choosing to stare at him, hands wringing nervously in his lap. Steve waited, knowing that interrupting Bucky was the last thing the other man would want, especially when he appeared to be carefully trying to arrange his thoughts.

"Steve?" Bucky started, voice hesitant as his metal hand worried at his hair, pushing it back out of his face as his eyes flicked from Steve's own, down to his lips and back upwards again.

Steve shifted, curling his legs under himself so that his back was resting against the arm of the chair as he faced Bucky, giving his friend his full attention as he struggled with his words. "Yeah, Buck?"

"You know, what I– what I told you before? About what Lucy said?"

"Yeah." Steve watched as Bucky fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I know that we– well, I –the last few times we've tried to, um, God why can't I just say this out loud?" Bucky paused with a frustrated, humourless laugh.

"Take your time, it's okay, we've got as much time as you need."

Bucky took a deep breath and tried again, his words leaving him in a rush this time. "I want to have sex with you. Not like what we've been doing with hand jobs and other things, I want to have actual sex, with you. I want you to, um, fuck me. If you want to, that is. I know that the last time we tried, I threw you against a wall, but I've been, well, thinking about it a lot and I spoke to Lucy about it and I think I'm ready to try again. If you'd like that?"

"Would you like that, Buck?" Steve asked, needing to make sure before he said anything else.

Bucky nodded quickly. "Yes, I really want to. Or at least try again. I've been thinking about it for a while and I really want to try. I think it was too much too soon for me last time. I feel ready this time and I know that I sound like some blushing virgin, but I kinda feel like after everything that I'm ready. This feels more personal y'know? Lucy thinks it might have been because my body wasn't my own with HYDRA and this felt like losing control again."

"Buck, we don't have to do it this way if it makes you uncomfortable. I can bottom, that's fine, you don't ever have to do anything that you don't…" Steve stopped as Bucky shook his head.

"I want this. I want you to do this as long as you want to. If you don't, I just want you to know that I'm ready whenever, if ever, you are." Bucky reached out for Steve's hand, smoothing his fingers through Steve's own and running his thumbs over the blond man's knuckles, the gesture appearing to comfort him more than Steve.

"Okay," Steve said softly, nodding his head and clasping his free hand over Bucky's hand where it entwined with his, pulling it up to kiss the other man's knuckles.

He saw more than heard Bucky's release of breath and then Bucky surged towards him, crushing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Bucky moved closer, walking on his knees to straddle Steve's thighs as his hands came up to Steve's face, one cupping his cheek and the other threading into his hair, angling Steve's head and giving Bucky better access to deepen the kiss.

Normally Steve would have made a smart assed comment about Bucky being eager, but he could feel the tension in the muscles under his hands. Bucky was nervous and Steve didn't want to make him feel stupid, especially after the last time they had tried this.

Especially since the last time had ended with Steve picking himself out of a dent in the wall and Bucky having a panic attack whilst hysterically repeating apologies. Bucky wasn't sure what about Steve pushing the tip of his finger into Bucky's hole had triggered him into the flashback, but the suddenness and severity of it had caused him to lash out, throwing Steve backwards into the wall; the Captain caught off guard by the attack but unwilling to fight back unless Bucky had retreated into the violence of the Winter Soldier.

So instead, he met Bucky's mouth with the same vigour, hands creeping under Bucky's shirt to stroke gently at the skin there but not moving any further, letting Bucky know that he was on board with this but that Bucky would be the one setting the pace.

"Bedroom." Bucky mumbled against Steve's mouth, pulling him to his feet without breaking the kiss and dragging him backwards.

Steve allowed himself to be manoeuvred, willing to let Bucky place him wherever he wanted, _needed,_ him to be. This was about them both, but it had to be at Bucky's pace. Bucky was never quiet or passive when they were having sex, but he had always been happy for Steve to take charge. Now Steve wanted it to be the other way around, wanted Bucky to tell him where, _what_, he wanted from him.

Bucky tugged at the buttons of Steve's shirt blindly as they walked into their bedroom, quickly becoming frustrated and tearing at the buttons. Steve heard the little pops as they flew off of the shirt and bounced onto the floor.

"I liked this shirt," Steve grumbled good naturedly.

"I like it better off." Bucky smirked, some of the natural sarcasm returning to him despite his nervousness.

Steve smiled, glad for small things. The small things that even seventy years of torture and conditioning hadn't been able to wipe away. They had attempted to scrub every bit of Bucky away from the inside out and in some ways they had succeeded, the man before him was in many ways different; but in many ways he was just the same. Stubborn, strong, smart assed. He was a different Bucky, but he was still the same, still perfect.

Bucky pushed him down onto the bed, allowing Steve to shuck off his shirt before he pulled Bucky's over his head too, throwing them off to one side before running his hands down Bucky's marred chest in a gesture that would have once had Bucky cringing and trying to hide himself, but now sent rivulets of desire shooting down towards his crotch as he shuddered.

"You can say stop at any time, Buck. Any time. It doesn't matter how far we are, what you think I want. If you feel uncomfortable, say the word and I'll stop straight away." Steve promised, leaning up to press feather light kisses to Bucky's collarbone, his hands stroking circles into Bucky's abdomen.

Bucky nodded, "can we do– I know I'm talking about Lucy in bed and I'm sorry –but she mentioned the red, amber, green things instead of just _stop? _Sometimes I might not want you to stop, just wait for a minute."

"God, Bucky. Of course. Let me just get it straight so I know that we're on the same page. Red is stop right now, amber is slow down and green is everything is fine to keep going?" Steve questioned, smiling up at Bucky, the other man watching him with an intense, unreadable expression.

Eventually Bucky nodded again. "Yeah. That's it."

"Okay. We can definitely do that. Anything you want. We can do safe words, colours. If it makes you feel better then we can do whatever." Steve cupped Bucky's face, watching as a small smile appeared, half relieved and half adoring, as though a part of Bucky had believed that Steve wouldn't want to do that.

It wasn't surprising really, given that HYDRA had taken all control away from him.

"Steve, can I ask you something? Just so I'm prepared?"

"Of course."

"Does it hurt?" Bucky asked, blushing and looking away from Steve's face, instead focusing on stroking his hand up Steve's side.

"No. If it hurts you need to tell me because I'm doing something wrong. If it hurts I'm going too fast or not using enough lubrication. You need to tell me straight away. My first time was more discomfort. It feels a little strange at first, but it's more of a weird, uncomfortable feeling than pain. If that makes sense?" Steve ducked his head, forcing Bucky to look at him. "If you feel pain, you need to tell me."

Bucky nodded. "Okay."

He leaned down to capture Steve's lips, the urgency from before returning, albeit at a less fevered pace. Bucky's hands roamed down Steve's body, one finger hooking under the waistband of Steve's jeans and sliding across in a teasing touch causing Steve to moan slightly, hips moving upwards as a silent invitation.

Bucky laughed slightly, kissing down Steve's neck, moving his flesh hand down to palm at Steve through his jeans as his metal hand made quick work of the clasp, enabling him to rid Steve of both his jeans and underwear in one quick practised motion, freeing Steve's hardening cock.

"Fuck, Bucky." Steve hissed as Bucky's flesh hand ran along his shaft once before beginning to stroke him to full hardness.

Steve could feel Bucky, already hard and straining against his own skinny jeans as he lifted his hands to rid Bucky of his remaining clothes, smirking when the brunet's hips stuttered as Steve's hand grazed his now free cock.

This was familiar. This they both knew.

Bucky closed his eyes as Steve flipped him onto his back, mouth hovering over Bucky's cock in a silent question.

"Green."

Steve felt Bucky's fingers card though his hair as he lowered his mouth, licking along Bucky's shaft before sucking him in, enjoying the strangled sound that Bucky made at the sensation and placing his hands on Bucky's hips to hold him gently in place.

Bucky groaned, always the vocal one, as though years of silence when faced with different sensations were coming out through sex. Steve didn't mind one little bit.

"Please, fuck." Bucky begged as Steve continued his ministrations, pulling off quickly when he felt the muscles under his hand tighten, not wanting to send Bucky over the edge too soon.

Bucky let out a choked moan, which ended as a whimper at the loss of friction, and he brought his head up to glance at Steve, one eyebrow raised in a question.

"Lube." Steve breathed, moving across the bed to his nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube before he turned back towards Bucky. "Condom?"

Bucky shook his head. "You can't get sick right, so you're good? Bruce ran every test under the sun when I got here. I'm totally clean."

Steve nodded, moving back over to him and holding the lube up. "Colour?"

Bucky let out a breath, hands fisted in the sheets below him. "Green, but go slow?"

"Of course," Steve told him gently, one hand stroking down Bucky's cheek as he pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

He leaned back, popping the top off the lube and spreading it over his fingers, eyes roaming over Bucky's body where he lay across the bed, cock hard against his stomach, legs lying open. "C'mere, Buck."

Bucky complied, moving towards him and allowing Steve to manoeuvre him into his lap so that his legs were either side of Steve's, allowing the blond man easy access to all parts of him.

"Say stop Bucky and I swear I will." Steve repeated, eyes tracing the other man's face as the hand slick with lube brushed Bucky's hole, tracing his entrance gently and making Bucky shudder. "Is this okay? Do you want me to continue?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. God, yeah, this is fine."

Steve continued to stroke his rim softly, his other hand stroking Bucky's cock as his eyes captured the man's gaze, ready to stop if Bucky started to react badly. Eventually, Bucky pushed back against Steve's hand slightly, wanting to move things forward and Steve obliged, pressing the tip of one finger into Bucky's hole, pausing when he heard the intake of breath from the other man. Bucky's forehead came to rest on Steve's shoulder as his metal hand gripped the captain's upper arms.

"Okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, you were right, just.. weird." Bucky agreed. "Can you move, maybe?"

Steve complied, pushing his finger further into Bucky slowly, feeling the tight muscles contracting around him as Bucky's body adjusted to the intrusion.

"You're alright Buck. Just try to relax okay? I've got you." Steve soothed, the hand that had been cupping Bucky's ass moving upwards to stroke the other man's back, feeling the tension in the muscles there from both arousal and nervousness. Steve had hoped to relax him a little more by bringing him so close to his release, but he knew that this was a big step for Bucky.

Bucky nodded against Steve's shoulder, another small gasp escaping him when Steve crooked his finger.

Steve moved his finger, pulling it out before immediately pushing back in, feeling the tight ring of muscle accepting the intrusion more easily this time and after a minute he added another finger. He twisted and scissored his fingers, causing Bucky to jerk and groan as his finger found the sweet spot inside of him.

"Fuck." Bucky hissed, looking up at the blond man, pupils blown wide with desire and intensity.

"You okay?" Steve asked, hand still moving inside of him as he spoke.

"God, yes." Bucky moved forward to press their mouths together, one hand coming down to grasp Steve's cock, stroking him in a rhythm which only stuttered at the other man's introduction of a third finger. "Shit, Steve."

The blond man chuckled softly at Bucky's pleasured ramblings, running his fingers over his prostate and enjoying the broken sound that drew from the other man.

"Please, Steve, I need you. Now, I'm not going to last much longer. Want you inside me." Bucky murmured and Steve was only to happy to oblige, pulling out of Bucky to reach for the lube bottle, pouring more over his hand and using it to slick up his cock before positioning himself at Bucky's entrance.

"Colour?"

"Green. Please Steve." Bucky replied, grinding down as Steve pressed the head of his cock into his hole, pausing when Bucky screwed his eyes together, mouth falling open into a silent _oh._

"Okay?"

"Wait, wait, amber." Bucky shook his head and Steve tensed with worry and started to pull out, only to be stopped by a wave of Bucky's hand. "I'm okay, sorry. I just need a minute. It's a lot. In both ways."

Steve smiled gently, running one hand over Bucky's cheekbones and kissing him lightly. "We can stop if you want to. Try again another time."

"No, no, god I want it. I just need a minute." Bucky's eyes stared into Steve's own; a mixture of uncertainty mixed with pleasure. "HYDRA used to just take my control away. It feels strange to be able to give it to someone. Amazing, but strange."

"You're still in control here, Bucky. Always remember that." Steve told him, a small gasp escaping him as Bucky pushed down, forcing Steve's cock more deeply inside of him.

"I know. I know you'd never take that from me, but I want to give it to you. There's no one else I trust more with me than you. I just want you to know that, okay?" Bucky said, taking hold of Steve's chin and tilting it up so that the other man was looking at him.

"Thank you, Buck." Steve said, meeting Bucky's mouth as he thrust up, swallowing the gasp of pleasure that the movement elicited from both of them, Bucky's flesh hand moving to palm at his own cock.

"M'not gonna last long. God, fuck. I didn't expect it to be anything like this." Bucky gasped, matching Steve's pace with the hand wrapped around his cock.

Steve shifted, pushing Bucky onto his back so that he could get a better angle, feeling Bucky tighten and squirm around him as he began to hit his prostate, the pace and rhythm drawing them both closer to their climax.

It didn't take long before Bucky came, eyes closing as he cried out Steve's name, spilling all over his own chest, his body contracting around Steve's cock as the blond man rode him through it. The sudden tightening of Bucky's muscles sending bursts of pleasure through Steve's body and forcing him over the edge, coming inside of Bucky as his orgasm hit.

Steve collapsed onto the man beneath him, careful not to crush him but not pulling out as they came down, both gasping, not caring that their skin was sticky with sweat and Bucky's come.

"Fuck, Bucky." Steve mumbled, recovering first and rolling onto his side, both men cringing as he pulled out.

"Shit, that was amazing." Bucky breathed, turning to press his face into Steve's neck, running his metal arm up and down the other man's forearm. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_ Bucky. Are you okay?" Steve checked, needing clarification.

"I am so okay it's not even funny." Bucky replied with a small laugh. "God, Steve, I love you."

Steve smiled slightly, leaning down to capture Bucky's lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Bucky Barnes."

* * *

><p>Leave a review?<p>

Say hi to me on tumblr: ghostlywhitedirewolf


	2. Chapter 2: Remote controlled chaos

**Chapter 2: Remote controlled chaos  
>by<br>ghostlywhitedirewolf**

-o-

AN: Hi! Thank you all for such a positive response to the last chapter. I know how many chapters this will have, I'll just keep writing until I either run out of ideas or people stop being interested in it.

As always, come say hi to me on my tumblr or submit any prompts/kinks that you would like to see in this fic: **ghostlywhitedirewolf**

**This chapter's kink list/warnings**:  
>No warnings apply. Butt plugsorgasm denial/begging/safewords/good bdsm etiquette/coming untouched/aftercare

-o-

Bucky knew that giving Steve the remote control was a bad idea the second he felt the plug turn on, the sudden vibrations startling him, but the brush of the plug against his prostate caused him to jerk forward, bumping the table and almost knocking both his and Natasha's wine glasses over.

"You okay?" she asked, setting the glasses back onto the table and glancing at his pinched face with an expression of as close to concern as Natasha ever got.

"Fine," Bucky replied through gritted teeth, adjusting himself on his chair to try and lessen the pressure of the plug that was securely placed in his ass.

He turned to glare at Steve, the other man pointedly avoiding his gaze, instead pushing food around his plate. Bucky knew that the hand under the table held the remote.

_That little shit, _Bucky thought grimly.

Steve was a tease in bed, but this took it to a whole new level.

"Steve." Bucky's voice was a low growl of warning, low enough that he knew Steve could hear him without attracting the attention of the other members of the team.

"Yeah, Bucky? Do you not like your food?" Steve asked, glancing down at Bucky's half eaten meal.

"Steve, please." Bucky muttered with a pointed nod towards the hand that held the remote for the plug.

He leaned forward more as he felt himself harden fully, his erection straining against his trousers as the plug pulsed against his prostate, driving him closer to a release that he wasn't capable of with the cock ring placed tightly around the base of his dick. If Steve was going to play this game, he needed to find a bearable position to sit in. Bucky crossed his legs, wincing at the burn that that position caused, the plug large and wedged firmly into place, before uncrossing them again. He shifted a few times, finding that the only way to alleviate the constant brushing against his prostate was to lean to one side, the vibrations still sending sparks of desire through him but no longer making him want to flee to the bathroom quite as quickly as before.

As the others continued to eat, Bucky pushed his food around his plate, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his forehead with the effort of remaining in the awkward position for a long period of time, eyes starting to droop with arousal. Bucky knew that to anyone else, he probably resembled a junkie coming down from his latest fix, but the unbearable tightness he felt in his balls and the overwhelming sensitivity in his cock was driving him mad, his metal hand clutching the table with enough force that he thought it might splinter.

"Hey Barnes? What's happening, you look like you're about to throw up!" Bucky heard Tony call across the table.

"M'fine," he replied, "just a little spicy. I haven't ever really eaten spicy foods before."

It was a lie.

Steve knew it.

Bucky knew it.

Tony nodded, a smirk on his face. "I'll make sure to have the chef make yours extra hot next time then. Would that make you finally blow your load?"

Bucky smiled slightly, trying to play along with the joke but unable to think past the possibility of him blowing his load at the table right now for entirely different reasons. If not for the cock ring, he definitely would have, his dick oversensitive to the point of pain.

His phone dinged and he snatched at it, glad for something to occupy his hands.

_**Colour**_?

Bucky looked at Steve, surprised that he hadn't even noticed the other man on his phone, that in itself showing how far gone he was.

_**Green. Steve, I swear to God I'm going to kill you. You fucking promised. You said you'd leave it at home.**_

Bucky hit send and watched Steve until he read the text, stomach clenching when he saw a small smirk appear on Steve's face as he typed out a reply.

_**Threatening behaviour, Sergeant? I thought you would know to respect authority better than that.**_

Bucky frowned at the reply for a second before looking towards Steve, who smiled innocently before reaching into his pocket.

The surprised noise that Bucky made as the plug's vibrating increased in intensity could only be described as a yelp, his whole body jerking in his seat.

"Barnes, what the hell is wrong with you?" Fury asked, narrowing his eyebrows at Bucky's pained expression.

"Nothing, I just – I just.." Bucky faltered for a response.

"That was my fault, sir." Steve interjected, smoothly. "We were sparring earlier and Bucky dislocated his shoulder. I just accidentally bumped it."

Fury nodded, accepting the explanation despite looking at them suspiciously.

_Why wouldn't he? _Bucky thought. _He's fucking Captain America, the nation's sweetheart. An honourable, perfect hero. Yes, this is all his fucking fault, with his fucking honest face and fucking promises that mean absolutely nothing because he is a god damn liar._

"Sorry Buck." Steve replied earnestly and Bucky considered walking out.

"That's okay." Bucky replied, trying to sound as normal as possible despite the throbbing that resonated through his lower body, pulsing from the plug straight into his cock.

He needed to get off. _Needed _it more than anything.

Bucky felt his breathing hitch as he adjusted his pants, the movement creating unwanted friction and causing his hips to stutter, ass unconsciously grinding down onto the plug.

"Does anyone want dessert?" Stark asked and Bucky almost sobbed.

"I'd love some," Steve replied, "and I know Bucky's got a super sweet tooth."

_Fuck you Steven Grant Rogers; fuck you, you absolute little shit. I hate you. I hate you so much, _Bucky repeated to himself as Clint, Natasha and Pepper nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!" Tony clapped his hands together. "JARVIS, have them bring dessert down. What has the chef prepared?"

"I believe he has prepared a chocolate and strawberry pavlova as per your request, Sir." The AI informed him. "And dessert is being plated up as we speak."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bucky mumbled suddenly, standing abruptly and pulling his suit jacket off the back of the chair in an attempt to hide his crotch, trousers too tight to hide his straining erection before hurrying in the direction of the toilet, eager to lock himself in there long enough to calm himself down.

Once he was in the bathroom, Bucky paced, every nerve in his body on fire, the need to come painful now. He pressed the balls of his hands into his eyes before running his hands through his still long hair, not caring if he was messing it up, considering what his punishment would be for ripping the cock ring off and allowing himself the pleasure of coming without Steve there.

Bucky's head swivelled as the door handle rattled.

"Hey, Buck?" Steve's voice called and Bucky rushed to open it, knowing that he looked half crazed as Steve slipped inside. "Natasha was worried, I offered to come and check up on you."

"You fucking asshole. Fuck Steve," Bucky whined, hands returning to card through his hair almost anxiously as he fought to remain in control of himself. "I can't do this, fuck I can't, I can't, I need to come, please let me come."

"Hey, hey, hey." Steve moved closer, hands coming up to cup Bucky's cheek. "What's your safe word? If you want to stop, just say it and I will okay."

"It's candle. Yours is iceberg. I'm not safe wording, I just, you little shit I need, fuck I can't, I need to come. I can't wait." Bucky pressed himself against Steve's body, grinding against the blond man's hip to punctuated just how much he needed this.

"Not until we get home." Steve told him, running a hand up and down the tense muscles of Bucky's back as the brunet moaned in frustration and pressing his face into Steve's shoulder, fisting his hands into the other man's shirt.

"I can't go out there and sit through dessert. Make some excuse. Say I don't feel well. Please, let's go home." Bucky begged and Steve, _the fucker_, smirked.

"That would be rude, Buck. Come back and have dessert. If you do that then I promise I'll let you come when we get back to our floor. Okay?" Steve said, snaking a hand down the back of Bucky's pants to push at the cup of the plug and chuckled when Bucky let out a loud groan.

Steve's hands moved, coming to rest over the bulge of Bucky's cock for a moment until Bucky jerked backwards out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, if you do that, I won't be able to stop myself. I will come." He said shaking his head. "God help me, I need to."

Steve smiled. "Good boy. Come back to the table and finish your food. Just a little longer and then we can go back to our floor. You're so good for me, so fucking good."

"You're a shit. You're a fucking shit and I hate you and I swear to fucking god if you take your time with dessert so help me I will murder you in your sleep. And yes, that was a fucking threat and don't you dare touch that remote." Bucky snapped, taking a few deep breaths to try and return his breathing to somewhere close to normal.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Hey is everything alright in there? Dessert is here."

Clint.

"Yeah, we're just coming!" Steve called.

"I fucking wish we were." Bucky said sarcastically, steeling himself and walking out of the room, gasping when Steve smacked his ass gently on the way, shifting the plug again.

-o-

By the time dessert was over, Bucky was mentally firing a barrage of insults in Steve's direction. The Captain was chatting with Clint about the benefits of long range… something. Fuck it Bucky couldn't concentrate enough to produce coherent thoughts, let alone follow a conversation. He could feel a wet patch on his trousers and he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to move without coming on the spot. Bucky was seriously considering 'accidentally' pouring his glass of water over himself to try and hide the wet spot that would be obvious as soon as he stood.

He knew that Steve was teasing him; deliberately waiting to see how long Bucky would last before he gave in and begged for his release and Bucky was almost ready to give him the satisfaction.

Deciding that enough was enough, Bucky reached across the table, pretending to reach for a wine bottle that he knew was empty, gritting his teeth at the pressure the movement caused and sighing overly loudly when his fingers closed around the bottle.

"Do you want some more, Bucky?" Pepper asked kindly as Bucky shook the empty bottle.

"No it's fine, I'll just stick to.. ah shit," Bucky hissed, the noise not entirely fake, as his metal arm caught his water glass, toppling it over and sending the contents spilling into his lap, the cool liquid a shock to his throbbing cock as it soaked through his pants. "Shit, sorry."

"Not a problem, Bucky, I'll just get someone to come and clean it up." Pepper smiled kindly at him as Steve turned around and raising an eyebrow, a knowing smirk clear on his face.

"You need to go and get changed, Buck?" he asked and Bucky could have cried with relief, knowing that even if Steve was annoyed that he'd broken the rules, at least he would be in their own apartment where he wouldn't have to stifle his moans.

"Yeah, I think so." Bucky nodded, pretending to dab at the water with his napkin, grabbing his coat when Steve stood. "I'm sorry about your carpet Tony, Pepper."

"Don't worry, it's only water." Tony laughed, waving a hand dismissively at him. "Pepper hates this carpet anyway, she wouldn't be upset if you'd poured the red wine over every inch of it."

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Bucky said graciously, despite the face that he'd eaten hardly any of it, turning quickly to rush after Steve, ignoring the confused looks at his odd behaviour.

-o-

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Bucky threw himself at Steve, crashing their mouths together in a searing kiss.

"Please, god I need you Steve. I'm sorry about the water, but I couldn't wait any more." Bucky gasped, tugging Steve's shirt out of his pants to give him easier access to unbutton the other man's trousers.

"Wait, Bucky." Steve commanded. "We're not home yet. Just another minute longer."

Bucky whined loudly, mouth still moving against Steve's even when his hands stilled, counting the dings of the elevator until they reached their floor and dragging Steve into their living room as the doors slid open.

"Now?" he questioned. "Please say now, I can't take it much longer."

"Yes now, you're still not allowed to come until I say though, Bucky."

Steve moved forward to unbutton Bucky's shirt, hands moving at an agonisingly slow pace. This was just cruel, even for Steve, but Bucky allowed himself to be manoeuvred, Steve turning him around and sliding his shirt off of him before pressing his body firmly against Bucky's, his firm chest touching Bucky's back.

Bucky could feel that he was hard too, the thick line of Steve's cock pushed against his ass as Steve worked to undo Bucky's wet trousers, sliding them and his underwear down and freeing the other man's throbbing cock.

"Fuck, fuck. Steve please, please." Bucky gasped, his head falling backwards onto Steve's shoulder, turning slightly to meet the Captain's lips.

"You want this off?" Steve questioned, fingers touching the cock ring before ghosting along the length of the other man's dick, mouth catching the sharp hiss that the feather light touch on Bucky's overly sensitive cock drew from the brunet.

"God yes, please Steve." Bucky didn't care how wrecked he sounded, he was painfully hard and too far gone to feel embarrassed by his own desperation.

"Good boy. You've been so good tonight, I'm so proud of you. I'm going to take this off, okay, but you can't come until I tell you you can. Okay? Bucky what colour?" Steve paused in his ministrations, hands hovering over the clasp of the cock ring as he waited for Bucky's reply.

"Green. Still green."

Bucky couldn't hold in the noise he made as Steve undid the cock ring, half a moan and half a choked sob, the relief causing his legs to buckle as he fought against the urge to come, desperate pleas escaping his lips as Steve caught him with an arm around his waist, pulling him into their bedroom and lowering him into the centre of the bed.

"You still with me, Bucky?" Steve questioned.

"Yeah, green." Bucky mumbled pushing his ass back against the bed and feeling the plug shift across to his prostate.

"Good, fuck Bucky; you're so amazing." Steve praised, one hand reaching underneath the brunet to grasp the base of the plug, pulling it out before pressing it back in again, the sudden emptiness followed by the returning fullness coupled with the vibrations causing Bucky's hips to jerk upwards of their own accord.

"Please Steve, I can't for much longer, please let me come, please." Bucky begged.

"No." Steve replied and Bucky choked around a sob, every part of his body alight with the need for release. "Not yet."

Hands fisting into the sheets below him, Bucky held still as Steve moved the plug again, starting to fuck him with it, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The movements reducing Bucky's begging to an incoherent babbling mess of sounds as he fought not to come.

"I bet you could come without me even touching your cock couldn't you?" Steve mused, pressing kisses down Bucky's sweaty chest.

Bucky shook his head, momentarily unable to articulate words.

"I think you can. So let's test that theory. Colour, Buck?"

"Green, fucking still green, Steve get on with it." Bucky's voice was a low growl, his mouth falling in a wordless cry as he felt the vibrations of the plug move up to the strongest setting, Steve increasing his pace.

"I can't, Steve. Need you to touch me, please, oh god please. I don't think I can come like this, please," Bucky begged, feeling the sheets rip underneath him.

Bucky felt like Steve was taking him apart bit by bit, words no longer forming as he lay back, lost in the sensations, needy little moans escaping his lips as his eyes slide closed. He felt as though he was leaning over the edge, not quite able to let go enough to come without Steve's permission. Bucky gasped as he felt one of Steve's fingers slip in beside the plug, the overwhelming feeling of fullness encompassing him as he heard Steve's voice.

"You can come, Bucky. Let go for me."

And Bucky did. Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was finally allowed the release he had needed all night, spikes of white-hot pleasure shooting through him and rendering him boneless as Steve fucked him through it, whispering about how he was proud of him.

Slowly, slowly he came down from his orgasm, whimpering as the plug brushed against his over stimulated prostate, grateful when Steve pulled it out, the blond man's other hand stroking soothing circles over Bucky's chest.

"God you're so beautiful, so perfect for me, Buck. You did so good." Steve muttered, kissing Bucky's lips as the brunet opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bucky hummed, both content and exhausted, feeling as though his head was swimming. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve smiled goofily at him and moved to stand.

"Wait, you didn't get off." Bucky mumbled, eyes following the blond man as he moved away from the bed, suddenly worried that Steve would think him selfish for not returning the favour.

"I don't need to come, Bucky, that was still perfect for me." Steve assured him. "Wait here for a second whilst I get something to clean you up with. I'll be right back, I promise."

Bucky nodded, not sure that his limbs would work even if he wanted to get up, watching Steve as he moved about the room quickly before returning to the bed with a glass of water and a wet cloth.

"Here, drink this." Steve handed the glass to him, waiting for Bucky to take a sip before beginning to clean the drying come off his chest.

"Thanks, Steve. Even if you are a lying little shit."

Steve laughed heartily. "Was it worth it though?"

Bucky grimaced but nodded and Steve smirked smugly.

"Wipe that grin off your face and get up here." Bucky muttered, tugging gently at Steve's shirt with his metal hand.

"Okay, wait a second."

Steve shrugged off his clothes quickly, leaving him in only his boxers as he climbed into bed beside the other man, somehow managing to manhandle the duvet out from underneath Bucky before pulling it over them both.

"Sleep, Bucky." He whispered, pulling Bucky into him, feeling the other man rest his forehead against his broad chest as Steve ran his fingers gently through Bucky's hair, hearing the responding hum reverberate across his chest.

"Night Steve." Bucky breathed, exhaustion creeping into his voice as he came down from his endorphin induced high.

"Goodnight, Buck."

-o-

Reviews make my poorly self feel better!

Come say hi to me on my tumblr: **ghostlywhitedirewolf**


End file.
